


She's the Sun and She's the Moon

by migrationation_owl



Category: Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: F/F
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-19
Updated: 2015-04-19
Packaged: 2018-03-24 17:16:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 347
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3776863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/migrationation_owl/pseuds/migrationation_owl
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>She was the moon and she was the sun. It was simple as that.<br/>So simple yet so easy to fall in love with.<br/>And they did exactly just that.</p>
            </blockquote>





	She's the Sun and She's the Moon

**Author's Note:**

> because there needs to be more of this ship like its so deprived  
> plus i have like no idea what im typing  
> something short and sweet UwU

She was the moon, showing up in the pitch dark of the night that Claire sees, crescent and white like her smile, the moonlight shining down to show her every one of life’s aspects, the quietness providing her the peace and serenity of the night time. The stars scattered throughout the black sky, like the shine and twinkle that Claire finds in her eyes. She was the night sky, pitch black as far as Claire could see. So dark, yet Claire finds her so beautiful, beautiful like a sky full of stars.

And Claire found herself in love with the moon and the stars. She falls even deeper in love with the night. She was everything that Claire wanted. Her cool, relaxing touch against her skin, her voice like silk that always puts her at ease, her loving and caring expression that Claire would find in her blue eyes. All those made her fall for the night.

All those reasons that made her fall for Jill Valentine.

* * *

She was the sun, round and bright for Jill to see, beaming light down on the misted path that Jill has to walk down, providing her warmth when her journey’s been going cold, clearing Jill’s mind and making it visible for her to see. She was the blue sky of the daytime, so bright like her smile and as bright as the hope in her eyes. The clouds floated freely in the sky, as free as she was and Jill loved it. The day was beautiful in Jill’s eyes, beautiful like she was. Many things grow up beautifully, and she was one of them.

Jill loved all of her, her personality, her nature, just everything. She reminded Jill of the day, bright as her personality, warm as the smile she gives, light-hearted as her laugh. All those traits put Jill’s mind at ease, it forms a smile on Jill’s face when she sees her, a warm feeling in her chest when they embraced. Just all of those made Jill feel at comfort.

All of those made Jill love Claire Redfield.


End file.
